Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to slots games and slot machines. More particularly, this disclosure relates to methods and systems for executing a slots adventure game.
Description of Related Art
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Casino gambling games are very popular around the world. One of the most popular casino games is a slots game, which is played with a “slot machine.” Today, slot machines can be mechanical apparatuses, computer-based apparatuses, and even virtual or online game machines available for the players through a wide range of personal computing devices. In general, slot machines have three or more reels, which spin when a button or lever is pushed. The reels have multiple images and a reward is given to the player if one of a predetermined combination of these images is shown to the player when all the reels are stopped. Slot machines are also known as one-arm bandits, fruit machines, poker machines, video keno, video poker, video blackjack, and the like. In this document, these terms are collectively referred to as “slot machines” for simplicity.
Since slot machines are an important source of income for the gambling industry, casinos constantly search for ways to enhance the gaming experience, provide additional incentives for the players, and distinguish slot machines from rivals. In many cases, however, known incentives and improvements to the existing slot machines are not sufficient to attract new players or to retain existing players at slot machines. Thus, there is a need in the art to improve slot machines, improve slots games and provide better gaming experience.